Embodiments presented herein relate generally to sensing systems, and more particularly, to a sensing system for detecting fault in a wire harness, for example aircraft wire harness.
Wiring systems may be used in a variety of industries, such as the aviation industry. Different devices and components may be controlled, monitored and/or enabled using the wiring systems. The wiring system usually includes one or more wire harnesses that enable the establishment of electrical power between the various systems. Non-limiting examples of wire harnesses include electrical conductors and connectors. These wire harnesses may be configured to pass various types of electrical signals, including DC voltage and AC voltage signals.
The integrity of the high voltage harness is important to the reliability of the wiring systems. For instance, if the connector components are not fully engaged or properly soldered, or crimped, or other types of connector faults occur, arcs may occur at the connector. Arcs usually contain high energy and generate a large amount of heat that may melt the connector and any conductive components. Arc may also be generated due to defects in insulation in the wiring systems. Arc may also be generated in the wire itself. Therefore, it is desirable to test the harness system and detect connector degradation before arcs occur.
One existing technique is detection of problems through visual inspections, for example, as in connection with general procedures and inspections of aircraft wiring systems. However, defects may go undetected and may only be detected after a system failure or after a more noticeable amount of damage has occurred. In another existing technique, a sensing system is used for detection of fault in the wiring system. For example, in the aviation industry, the sensing system is linked to a health and usage monitoring system (processor) located at the ground level. Linking the health and usage monitoring system to the actual sensor inside the aircraft is complex and prone to errors especially if the sensors were moved. Moreover the entire diagnostic system is bulky.
There is therefore a need for an improved sensing system.